


A Dream Made Real

by Starangeldragon



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starangeldragon/pseuds/Starangeldragon
Summary: what if you were giving the chance to live in middle earth?  to meet the people who live there and become friends with them, to find a family that you have wanted your whole life and maybe fall in love with a very handsome prince? for Alicia,  she got her wish because of two power jewelry has granted her the ability .  will she survive in this world or will she go back to her old life and live a very lonely life?
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel, Legolas Greenleaf/Reader
Kudos: 3





	A Dream Made Real

**Author's Note:**

> all characters of both movies and books belong to their respected owners. only the main character belongs to me

Hi my name is Alicia I'm a nerd. I play, watch and read only Lord of the Rings on my ps4 or my PC. To tell you the truth my life is a mess. I was an orphan at the age of 6, lived with so many foster families that I couldn't keep track. Went to five schools and don't even remember the names of the people I once called friends. In my last four years of college. I had no friends and still no family to speak of. Looking across the street I see my neighbors kids going to prom. When I was in high school I decided not to go to prom because of 3 reasons.

Reason number one: I didn't have the money to go; let alone have a dress, even though my one foster family was willing to send me to Macys to buy a dress that I like and that they would pay for it but, decided against it went towards my college of my choosing which they were kind of happy about it. Sadly my foster mom was sad that I didn't go; she wanted to see me look like a princess for her and have fun while I can before I go to college. My foster father was happy that I thought of college more than prom. He said I was going to be very smart one day.

Number two: I never did like prom; from what I heard from some classmates when it's prom time there is always and I mean always drama. Couples who were dating for a long time get into fights before prom week or during prom. Everyone wonders why the teachers, even the principal, warn everyone if there's one fight, there will be no problem for the rest of the night and that even after prom would be canceled. In all aspects I think prom is just a waste of money and time.

The last reason number three: I don't have a date; which means no friends, let alone a boyfriend. I want to date but, nowadays boys want a very hot girlfriend with a nice body. Something like a cheerleader in a barbie doll body; in which case i don't have one. The very idea of having a boyfriend as a date always ends in disaster. They would be all lovey dovey with each other, then one moment later they are trying to rip each other's heads off. 

Saying he cheated or she did this. Things never go right for the couple. It always ends in a heart break. I should know, I tried to have a relationship once. 

I will tell you one thing about me is that I'm not beautiful. Being a nerd who studies everyday and plays video games all the time. My foster mom told me that I'm pretty and sometimes beautiful too. So I tried to confess to this one guy I had a crush on; and I will tell you this it ended in disaster. 

He was head of the football team and leading star of the team. I went over to him during lunch time and asked if he would like to date me; he could've told me ‘no I cant I promise someone else’ or ‘ thank you but I can't’. Did he try to say anything along those lines? No he doesn't. he makes a big scene in the lunchroom and tells me in front of everyone “ hell no I'm not going with you to prom and I'm going to go with the leading cheerleader”. To top it off the leading cheerleader comes up and pours chocolate milk over my head, comes around to stand next to the leading star of the football team and said in a very nasty tone which caused everyone to laugh at me “stay away from my date you nerd”. After what happened I left them and the school altogether. In any case that's why I said I don't care about prom and that it was a waste of time, money and heartbreak. 

So while I was in my final year in a new high school, all I did was study my brains out. During the graduation ceremony I was the highest honored roll and valedictorian of my class. Which made both my foster parents very happy and proud. After graduation we went home to celebrate. My foster parents gave me a graduation gift and I never refused it. My first gift came from my foster mom. She got me the entire Hobbit extended edition and Lord of the Rings extended edition trilogies on DVD which we went to see all of The Lord of the Rings in the theaters when I was little. Lastly my foster dad brought these big thick books of the lord of the rings and the hobbit series. I thanked them for giving me such gifts even though they shouldn't have; but I thanked them regardless. 

After I left my foster parents house and went to college with full scholarships and had a part time job to keep me from going hungry while I'm at school. I enjoyed myself in all the studying and movie and game binging. Now that I'm in my final day at college; there was a festival going on in the park I saw from my house that I bought. With curiosity getting the best of me I decided to go to the festival and see how much fun I have missed over the course of the years since high school. 

While I was looking around I saw a stand that had this necklace. My eyes couldn't look away from it so i decided to buy it. It reminded me of Lord of the rings since I was a fan of both the movies, games and books. I went over to the lady and asked, “ Excuse me, but how much is it for the necklace? I would like to buy it please.”. The lady looked at me and smiled which kind of reminded me of the wicked witch of the east from the wizard of oz that I saw when I was a kid.that movie gave me nightmares. Which left shivers running up and down my spine just remembering that movie.

“ That necklace was calling out to you. Like it was waiting for you to come to take it home with you. That necklace my dear is not cheap but I can give you a very good price if you want.” said the old woman with a twinkle in her eyes. She came over and took a look at the piece of jewelry then went looking back at me. To think this lady was willing to drop the price of the necklace made me wonder what I did to deserve such a special treatment. Looking between her and the necklace I said, “ I don't mind paying for the original price. It’s a nice gesture that you are willing to drop the price but, you don't have to do that for nobody let alone your customer.”. “ I don't mind it at all. It looks like life isn't fair to you in the beginning; with this good and kind gesture I would like to give it to you at a decent price.”, she said. 

Before I spoke again to refused the price change she says in the most excited voice you wont believe she had; which kinda reminds you of a girl scout child offering you an extra box of thin mints, “ How about this if you buy this necklace I will even throw in this beautiful ring that my husband made with real ruby, sapphire, diamond and emerald gems in a golden band. He made this 20 years ago but never had a chance to sell it, so how about it?!”

I looked at her and at the ring and I could help but asked, “ Okay I will buy the necklace but, I want to know one thing. That ring has real gems or just colored rhinestones on it?” bless her heart for not missing a beat to my question she nodded her head and handed me a card. I took the card and read it; and to my surprise Jared the galleria of jewelry logo was on the card and then I knew that the ring was definitely the real deal. 

“Okay I'll buy it, do you have a box for both of them?” I asked. She went ahead, started putting both the necklace and ring into two different boxes, then placed them in a small bag for me to take. I paid the old lady which was like twenty dollars compared to me having to pay for both the ring and necklace separately.

All of it would've been around fifty dollars and some change, in a way I'm glad for what she gave to me. As soon as I was leaving her tent she said in the most cryptic way, “ You will get the power and wishes you need to do what you can but know this one of the wishes will grant you a choice in where you want to be. Know this if you ever lose faith in yourself know that you should always look to your friends and the one you love. So I will let you go now but, remember one thing dearer when one door closes another opens. Have a good day dearer.”. 

The way she said it made me wonder what she meant when one door closes another opens. As I was leaving and little did I know the necklace and the ring I got started to glow. Making it to my part time job that evening was just the start of my bad day. 

Some of the customers were being mean and rude as ever and to top it off my manager pulled me to the side and told me that they had to let me go and for no reason whatsoever but, to tell the truth I was getting ready to quit anyways because the pay was bad and that I was tired of being treat like a horse to be working to death. And to top it off I knew I was going to be replaced by the same girl who I went to high school with.

You guess it was the lead cheerleader from high school. Judging by my memory, the last time I saw her in graduation she had the lowest score and barely managed to graduate. Well to make a long story short things didn't go well for her and she took my job. In which case I didn't care anymore in what she did in her life.

So as I left my job after 10 years after high school i finally felt free, which in any case it didn't I need to find a new job and soon or I won't have a place to live anymore. As soon as I arrived home I took a shower and got ready for bed. I put the necklace and ring on before I went to bed.

As I was lying there i looked up at the north star I made a wish that i could live in the world of Arda or in the common tongue middle earth, I wanted lord Elrond to be my real father, to make friends among the people of middle earth, to save everyone's life there even if it was from death itself, but the biggest wish that I really want to happen was to fall in love with the Elven prince of Mirkwood and have a fairy tale ending with him and everyone in middle earth. 

My eyes started to droop,,once my eyes closed for the night the ring and the necklace was glowing so bright that I almost mistaken it for the sun. and what came next was what I heard was people shouting for me to wake up and I felt someone pick me up and put me on a bed. I felt someone touch my head and said to me in a very concerned voice, “ My lady you need to open your eyes and wake up. I need to know if you are okay? Please wake up.”. After I heard that voice loud and clear I woke up and what I saw nearly gave me a heart attack. 

And to my surprise what I saw was a grown old man in a grey outfit, 13 short men and a child size man. Some had a look of concern on their faces while some of them had a look of frustration on their face but the old man looked at me with a curious look. I bolted up into a sitting position and bumped my head against the wall behind me. Never in my life did I feel so scared of the men in the room. The next thing I knew was that an older man came by the bed and said in a concerned voice,” Are you alright my dear? Thorin here found you on the outside of the front door of mister Baggins home. I want to check and see if you had any injuries that you have. Is it alright to examine you for those injuries?”. Being scared as I was , I looked at all of them and nodded to the old man.

“ The only problem I have is that I don't want an audience while you check for anything.”, I said to the old man. He smiled and told everyone to leave while he was looking over me but only to find that I had no injuries which in my case was good but not so good.

I turned back to the old man and i said,'' If that was Thorin Oaken shield and that was Bilbo Baggins then you wouldn't be Gandalf the grey wizard are you?”. He looked at me like he knew something was not quite right when i asked him the question. “ How do you know who I am? I never introduce myself to you; let alone know who you are?! I think you need to tell me who you are, how did you get here and who sent you here?” he asked in a serious but quiet voice so that way no one; only me and him can hear. I looked back up at him and said, “ My name is Alicia and I'm from the United States. No one has sent me to spy on you if that's what you are thinking”. After introducing myself I told him everything about who I was, where I was from, how I got here was even a mystery to me, and I told him that Arda or Middle earth was a place and the people were part of a book. 

He and I looked at each other for a while; then his eyes landed on the ring and necklace I had on. He grabbed my hand, pulled it out and looked closely at the ring. “ How did you get this ring and necklace my dear; there was only one person I know who had a ring and necklace just like the ones you are wearing. They are the one to wield the power in both items. How did you get them and don't lie? I will know if you are lying to me. Tell me everything?!”.

By explaining to him how I got the items in question; he looked surprised that someone would sell such items and gave me the ring too. As if he was satisfied with my answers in my heart I knew that I would be questioned later. He sensed that I was new to this world, was scared and that I knew what would happen to everyone. He begged me not to say anything to everyone else about what I had told him. I nodded in agreeing to his term in return

“I want you to come with me and join everyone else for some nice cup of hot tea. And to put their mind to ease to let them know you are alright” he said with a smile. I got up from the bed and followed Gandalf to the dining area. which again I was greeted by the same expressions that I first saw back in the bedroom. 

The only thing that is going through my mind is what have I got myself into?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I'm new to writing in the fan fiction world. So what would you leave a comment in the review and let me know what you think about my fanfic, how did i do and do you think i should continue this story?  
>  Thank you for reading and see you soon


End file.
